1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical interconnection systems and more specifically to electrical interconnection systems, such as high speed electrical connectors, with improved signal integrity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. Electrical connectors are often used to make connections between printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) that allow separate PCBs to be easily assembled or removed from an electronic system. Assembling an electronic system on several PCBs that are then connected to one another by electrical connectors is generally easier and more cost effective than manufacturing the entire system on a single PCB.
Electronic systems have generally become smaller, faster and functionally more complex. These changes mean that the number of circuits in a given area of an electronic system, along with the frequencies at which those circuits operate, have increased significantly in recent years. Current systems pass more data between PCBs than systems of even a few years ago, requiring electrical connectors that are more dense and operate at higher frequencies.
Despite recent improvements in high frequency performance of electrical connectors provided by shielding, it would be desirable to have an interconnection system with even further improved performance.